


Only One Cares

by Hockeystickes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Framework, Sad, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockeystickes/pseuds/Hockeystickes
Summary: She was there, then she wasn't.





	1. Daisy's POV

It was a miserable day accompanied by the heavy rain. It was hard to believe that in a few moments, I would suffer a swift death.  
  
I was enjoying a run with Jemma, who I loved blindly, singing terribly with short breaks for air.  
  
The rock had a beautiful pattern and a small fish beside it. It didn't look dangerous. Not even its dirty moss warned me of my fate. I should have sensed the danger in its deadly form.  
  
I can still vividly recall Fitz coming down on my head like a heavy rock - _crash_. My life slipped away.  
  
Only Jemma misses me. Only she will remember. But that's okay. She's the only one that matters. That can save the others.


	2. Jemma's POV

We were running across the beach. It was supposed to be peaceful. Then I saw the rock. It had a symbol. A symbol that meant death. Before I could warn my lover, Fitz fell down on her. A lethal weapon crashing into Daisy's beautiful head. At least it was quick.

I had to act fast, I grabbed the rock with death on it and hit it into Fake Fitz' head. Killing him.

I rushed to my girlfriend and fell to my knee's, leaning over the body. I felt for a pulse. Nothing.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. Or the next. And when everyone was saved, I still couldn't. Daisy was gone. It was a week after I returned from the framework, after Aida had been defeated. I saw Fitz talking to Aida, the way he looked at her. Then they kissed. That's when I made up my mind. I cried. I was crying when I grabbed the rope. Crying when I stood on a chair and tied it to the ceiling. When I put the rope round my neck and kicked away the chair. I wasn't crying of fear. I was crying for Daisy. I was crying for joy as well. Soon I will be joining Daisy in heaven or hell. Where ever Daisy is, I am.


	3. White

Heaven was beautiful, unlike anything Daisy had ever seen. She was happy until Jemma came. Then she rushed over to her girlfriend and grabbed her, she was crying.

"Who killed you?" choked Daisy.

"I did." answered Jemma bluntly, 'With everything that has happened, a life without you is unbearable. A life I don't want to live."

* * *

They were both allowed to see their friends. Their friends couldn't see them, but it was nice none the less. They were there when Elena and Mack called their twin daughters Daisy & Jemma. It was really sweet. Whenever anyone asked Mack or Elena why, they answered: "They were brave girls, the sort of people we want our daughters to grow up to be like." And no one questioned it anymore.

 

 

 

~~_** THE END ** _ ~~

_** Or is it? ** _


End file.
